cybertronion to vampire
by stuckshocker777
Summary: a rouge decepticon finds himself back on earths soil. but there is a little change instead of destroying everything around him. he's going to school!.
1. Chapter 1

transformer to vampire:

in the emptiness of space one lone ship was travelling to a well know planet. the ship itself wasn't very big and resembled a alien like jet more than anything else. as the ship neared the familiar blue planet the pilot couldn't help but marvel at the sight. "no matter how many times i see this i can't imagine i more interesting planet. the organics here are just to interesting" the pilot spoke to himself. he was now entering the atmosphere as his purple ship began to glow red as his speed increased. his speed was cut short as he pulled up and avoided crashing in to a crater. the now hovering alien ship was still too high in the sky for any normal person to see, but there just so happened to be a not so normal person watching the ship.

down below a man in white priest clothes was watching the purple ship with some thoughts going through his head. "it looks like i have a new student" he chuckled darkly to himself as he began to walk down a dark a gloomy alleyway.

still in the sky the purple ship hover and surveyed the area around him. "i don't want to land in the city. last time i did that those damn autobots attacked me and forced me away" he thought to himself as he spun his ship around looking for a more appropriate place to land. off in the distance he found the perfect place to land. from his hover position he flew in the direction of a clearing far outside of the city he was currently hovering over. as he got nearer the clearing the sky changed to a more autumn colour as did the trees and the ocean beside it turned blood red. this did not go unnoticed. "well that is quite strange" the pilot thought to himself as he descended to the ground below. with the wind below him thrusting outwards, the already dead trees began to sway as the ship slowly landed and deployed it's landing gear. when the ship touched down everything went quite. soon the ship came back to life but it did not return to the skies. the armour plating that covered the ship began to move and change position as the gears and circuits changed position as well. the wings on the side of the ship folding in to the ship as did the front. the mid section flipped and rose upwards. circuits and wires began to move and change as metal plates moved and what looked like two feet toughed the ground below the ship. the midsection rose and centred itself to look like a chest piece. the wings jetted out from the back and hocked in with a click. the armour plating began to form legs as the wires beneath the armour settled. the chest opened slightly and more wires and circuits unfolded and soon two arms extended outwards. the arms were fitted with purple clawed hands as the armour plating settled down and clicked together. on top of the chest unfolded a head. the face was a flat hexagon shape with a single eye directly in the middle of it. the hexagon shaped head had two small wings on each side of it that pointed upwards like ears.

**(if you want to really know what it looks like go to Google and search for..transformers fall of cybertron SHOCKWAVE...THAT IS WHAT I AM GOING FOR)**

the diamond shaped chest piece of this being glowed a faint purple colour as the eye came to life. flexing his hands the being turned and walk to the edge of a cliff where a lone tree was located. beside the tree was a scarecrow with a sign hanging from its neck. "Yokai academy. must be the building over the hill" the being thought to himself. "i was wonder when you would get here" someone said from behind the mecha. "you were expecting me" the being asked in his automated voice as he turned to see a man standing there in priest clothing. "yes. i would like to offer you a place at my school" he stated. "you realise that i am not an organic" the being stated. "yes, but this is not a normal school" he said and looked up reviling gold glowing eyes. "interesting. i might take you up on that offer" the being said. "as expected but you will need a human disguise" the man stated. "give me a moment" the being side and left his arm in front of him. one of the armour plates flicked upwards reviling a array of buttons and circuits. the being began to tinker with the circuits and soon his body began to move again. each plat, circuit and wire moved and rearranged itself in front of the robed man. soon the being was the same size as him if not smaller. "that is quite a talent you have there" the priest commented. "it was a simple rearranging of my circuits one you said a needed a disguise" the being asked. "yes, this school is made so everyone hides their true forms" the priest informed him. "what do you mean by true forms" the being asked. "you will find out in due time" the priest said and watched as the being began to tinker with the buttons on his arm. the being closed the hatch and the light around him began to flicker. soon a teenage boy was standing there instead of the robotic being. the boy had spiky purple hair and purple eyes that could pierce your very soul. "will this do" the being asked. "yes, can you change the outfit to this school uniform" the priest asked holding up a green blaze with a white shirt underneath and black trousers. without a word the being held up his now human hand and a light emitted from his arm and started scanning the clothes the priest was holding. when the scan finished the beings clothes had changed from the purple T-shirt and blue trousers to the school uniform. "more surprises every minute" the priest commented. "may i ask you name" the priest asked. "the name is shockwave" the being now known as shockwave stated. "very good, you may call me the chairman now head to the building you see over the hill and the staff member at the front will give you a timetable and room assignment" the chairman stated and started walking off. "looks like i have a place to stay for a while" shockwave thought to himself as he started walking up a small path that he thought would lead him to the school.

about ten minutes later shockwave was still walking. "maybe this school it further away than i thought" he thought to himself as his sound receptors started picking up a sound coming from the left of him. turning to face the sound he readied himself for whatever came over the hill. "look out" a female voice screamed as a bike and its rider flew over the hill and collided with the robot. as shockwave and this girl tumbled together that soon came to a stop. shockwave was the first to regain his senses and sit up, he rested his hand on something very soft at the same time. turning to face what he had put his hand on he realised it was the girls thigh. "hmm...organics have soft skin who would have thought it" shockwave thought to himself as the girl picked herself up. when she got up she opened her emerald eyes to see the boy she had crashed in to. "oh I'm sorry" she said and shockwave took this moment to see all of her features. she had bright pink hair and emerald eyes. she had a beautiful face to any organic but to shockwave he didn't really care. "are you alright" she asked. "you worry over someone you have yet to meet, interesting" shockwave mused to himself. "yes i am fine" shockwave said and got off of the ground. "would you like a hand" he said and offered his hand to the girl. she took the hand and he pulled her to her feet. what he didn't expect is for her to lose her balance and cause them both to fall back to the ground. "oh I'm sorry" she apologised. "hmm...her pupils have dilated for some reason i wonder what's wrong" shockwave thought himself as he stared in to her eyes. "this smell" she said as grabbed on to his shockwaves shoulders. "is something wrong miss" shockwave asked with more concern from himself than her. "it's just I'm a vampire" she said and exposed her fangs to his neck. she dug her fangs in to his neck and puckered his energon pipes on his neck. shockwave didn't move but did wonder what she was doing. "you mind releasing me" he asked and this snapped her back to reality. she shot up and started bow and apologising to him. "sorry it's just your blood tasted so good" she exclaimed. "well i don't know about that but please don't bite in to my neck again" he stated and stood up. "are you going to Yokai as well" she asked. "yes" shockwave replied and looked over at the destroyed bike. "looks like you're walking to the academy" he said and pointed out the wrecked bike. "would-would you like to be friends" she asked. "hmm...never had a friend before" shockwave thought to himself. "i see nothing wrong with it my name is shockwave" he said. "oh that's strange name. my name is Moka pleased to meet you" she said. "pleaser now shall we" he said and started walking, he still has yet to learn to wait for people. "huh?" she said and rushed to grab her bike and follow him. "are you a first year as well" she asked catching u to the transformer. "i would think so" he replied blankly. "i wonder if i can create a lab nearby" he thought to himself as they neared the building. "hmm...this place looks like an old mansion" shockwave mused out loud. "well i have to get to my class see you later" Moka said and ran off. "oh well" shockwave shrugged and follow the directions his on board map gave him. finding his class room, shockwave sat down as the teacher walked in. "hello everyone as you all know this is a school for monsters" the teacher stated. "so monsters" shockwave thought to himself. "there are a couple of rules that you need to know. first you must stay in your human forms at all times. this is because humans rule the world right now and in order to survive we must adapt" she explained. "hmm...they are right but the decepticons have been trying to change that for years" shockwave mused to himself. "second you must not tell anyone what type of monster you are" she would have continued if not for one rude child. "teach why don't we just eat all of the humans" she said smugly. "to think an organic with such a sick idea" shockwave stated out loud. "what did you just say" the child growled. "your sizeo. well to answer your question it wouldn't matter as Yokai academy is cover in a barrier that humans can't pass through" the teacher explained. she was going to continue with the rules if the door hadn't been thrown open. "sorry I'm late" a female voice panted. "it's alright it is your first day just take a seat" the teacher said and pointed to the seat behind shockwave. "oh shockwave" Moka exclaimed and tackled him in a hug. "I'm so glad we are in the same class" she said and ever guy in the class groan out comments. "how does he know her" was one of them. "this isn't fair" was another and a very common one.

it was now after class and Moka was gripping on to shockwaves arm pulling him along the hallways. "you know you don't have to pull me along" shockwave complained this was the first time interacting with organics, torturing them doesn't count. Moka wasn't even listening to him as she happily pulled him along. soon they found themselves outside sitting on a bench. shockwave bought her a can of tomato juice and grabbed himself a soda. "might as well try it" he thought and started drinking it. "hmm...i think i can use this to recharge my energon supplies for a short time" he thought out loud. "so what do you think of the school" Moka asked while fiddling with the can in her hands. "your Moka right" someone asked just before shockwave could reply. "huh?" she replied and they both turned to see the brown haired man eater sizeo. "I'm sizeo why don't you ditch the punk and hang out with a real man" he said. "mm...sorry but i am having fun with shockwave now" she said getting uncomfortable with the guy looking down at her. "what i stupid name" he said and picked shockwave up by his shirt and pushed him against a wall. "unhand me" shockwave stated. "and what if i don't" sizeo growled, he didn't even get an answer when a knee smashed against his arm realising shockwave from his grasp. "i will have to do it by force" shockwave stated calmly. sizeo clutched his arm and was about to yell something when Moka stood up between them. "sorry but we have to go" she said and grabbed shockwave and pulled him away. "interesting she is stronger than i thought" shockwave mused to himself as he allowed himself to be dragged away.

shockwave and Moka were now on the roof of the school. "wow that was scary, are you ok" Moka asked. "i don't see why you are scared, but i am fine" shockwave stated plainly. "i never got to ask you but do you hate vampires" Moka asked completely forgetting about the rule not to tell another student your monster form. "no. you are the first i have met and from what i see there is nothing to hate" shockwave explained. "great! by the way what is your monster form. oh wait never mind" she said and franticly waved her hands in front of her face. "you should relax your heart right is speeding up" shockwave pointed out. "huh?" she replied completely confused by his statement. "may i ask, why do you not look much like a vampire" shockwave asked. "it's because of this" she said and pulled her shirt apart to revile a cross attached to her neck. "what does the cross do exactly" he asked. "it's a Rosario and it is used to seal my powers till i am old enough to use them" she explained. "interesting. a piece of jewellery can cute the amount of power you have very interesting" shockwave mused to himself. "well Moka i think it is time we return to class don't you" shockwave said and walked past her. "he is a strange boy but cute" Moka thought happily to herself as she followed shockwave back to class, well grabbed on to his arm and continued to get shockwave death glares.

it was after class and shockwave and Moka were walking back to the dorm rooms. "wow this place looks amazing" Moka exclaimed as they both came in sight of the dorm rooms. "this looks like an old hotel from a horror movie" shockwave stated looking over the design of the building on his on board computer. "i think it add character" Moka stated. "if you say so, but isn't the girls dorms further away from here" shockwave questioned. "would you mind walking me there" she asked. "i don't see why not" shockwave stated and they began to walk to the girls dorms. soon they arrived and shockwave said good bye and started walking away when "mm...do you want to come in" Moka asked. "sorry but i have some things to do, i will see you tomorrow" shockwave stated not even turning around to address her. when he was out of sight Moka finally stopped staring. "i wonder where he is going" she thought and started off after him. she found herself in the dead forest as she continued to follow shockwave was walking. "i wonder where he could" she didn't even get to finish her thought when she heard someone walking up behind her. she hopefully turned thinking it was shockwave but she was wrong. "so Moka what are you doing out here all on your own" sizeo asked with a smug look on his face. "sorry but i am looking for someone" Moka said and started backing away from him but he grabbed hold of her arm. "i can't seem to control myself when I'm around you" he stated and his body began to morph and transform. "AAAAAAA" Moka screamed.

shockwave was now standing at the tree looking over the cliff he had first touched down at. "AAAAAAAAA" shockwave heard the scream and recognised the voice. "might as well go and help" shockwave thought to himself and started walking towards the source of the scream. he soon arrived at a clearing where a huge monster throw Moka in to a tree. "why don't you show me your true form" the creature taunted while hoping on the ground. "it's against school rules" Moka retorted. "we're nowhere near the school so it's ok" the beast stated and reviled a huge tongue from his mouth. the tongue then shot out and wrapped itself around Moka's leg. she was going to scream when "unhand the female" a calm voice stated. both Moka and the creature turned to see shockwave standing there with an emotionless expression on his face. "and if i don't" the creature barked, even if it's tongue was out of its mouth it was able to talk normally. "then i will force you" shockwave stated calmly. the beast lost its cool and throw Moka at the disguised robot. he got quite a surprise when shockwave caught the girl in one hand and set her down. "quite reckless aren't you" shockwave stated and calmly started walking towards the beast. "i think I'm going to kill you for embarrassing me in front of the school today" the beast stated and lunged at shockwave. shockwave didn't expect the creature to be as fast as it was when seeing its huge size. the huge fist connected to shockwaves chest and sent him up and over the hill where he tumbled back towards the cliff edge. "shockwave" Moka yelled and ran after him. "she still goes after him. hay wait up" the beast called and charge after the two. shockwave was slowly picking himself up. "hmm...need to watch how fast those big creatures are" he mused to himself as Moka came in to his vision. "shockwave are you ok" she asked while helping him up. "just fine, now step aside while i eliminate this threat" shockwave stated and they both looked to see sizeo slide down the hill looking at them. "attacking the female was one thing" shockwave stated calmly. "but now you pose a threat to me" shockwave stated darkly as the sounds of metal being moved could be heard. "you think a weakling like you can beat me. I'm an orc" sizeo stated. shockwave lifted his hand a made a gesture of holding a gun. pulling the trigger a serrated disk four times bigger than his hand appeared and shot out of the area just in front of his hand. as the disk soured through the air the hologram that was covering shockwaves body dissipated and reviled the purple mecha in front of the two organic but one of his hands was replaced with a crab claw like launcher and instead of the clean purple armour that covered that arm it was replaced with strakes of blue glowing lines. before sizeo could say anything the disk sliced in to his shoulder and continued to spin for a couple of seconds. "interesting my hologram dissipates when i fire my weapon" shockwave mused to himself. "what did you do to me" the orc roared which shockwave gave a dark chuckle to. "you voice suggests that you are scared of me" he chuckled in his now automated voice. "I'm going to kill you" the orc roared and charged at the cybertronion. shockwave jumped and kneed the beast in the chest with his spiked armoured knee. the impact throw the orc back while shockwave jumped back beside Moka. stumbling as he landed shockwave found that he had grabbed hold of something small. with a click he rebalanced himself and looked at the cross that was now in his hand. "well this is interesting" shockwave stated and the sky turned a blood red colour and bats began to swarm around Moka's body. a strong aura surfaced that went unnoticed by the sentient being but it was another story for the now standing orc. "that stories are true. the silver hair, the blood red eyes. she's a S-class monster a..a vampire" the orc stammered out. "those fact are a little late" shockwave stated and he observed the new appearance of Moka. "so you must be the person who awakened me" the new Moka questioned as she looked over shockwaves metal body. "you would be correct, now if you will excuse me i have a orc to kill" shockwave stated and turned towards the now trembling orc. "pull it together man if you beat a vampire the whole school will name you the strongest" sizeo said to himself. "seeing as he is afraid of you more than me have your fun with him" shockwave stated as his weapon started to shift its position and his hand reformed. "when i am done i will be expecting answers" Moka stated. "agreed" shockwave replied and soon the vampire disappeared from his side and reappeared in the air above the orc. "i think it's time you know your place" she stated and smashed a powerful kick in to the side of his face, sending back towards the school. "weakling" she grunted. "an impressive show of power" shockwave commented. "i don't like to play game what are you" she demanded. "if you believe you are going to scare me you will need to rethink you approach" shockwave advised. "the question still stands what are you, i have never seen a monster like you" she questioned. "that is because i am not a monster. i am a cybertronion a sentient race from the planet cybertron" shockwave explained. "you expect me to believe in aliens" Moka growled. "you can believe what you want. now i have a question you have this power yet you seal it away why" shockwave asked. "i don't need to tell you" she stated. "fine but you know it is incredible inefficient" shockwave explained. "what do you mean" she asked. "i scanned it while you were taking care of the orc. the result show that only a few people are able to pull it off and searches over this world internet i have found that this cross is made to only be pulled off by the wearers mate" shockwave stated. "and you think that you will be my mate" Moka scuffed. "not in the slightest. to believe that this trinket is to tell you who is your mate is a idea an idiot would create. and the fact that i am not organic says a lot about this" shockwave said holding up the cross. "hmm...maybe you are more worthy than i first thought" Moka stated quietly to herself. "i suppose i could change the features of this cross to allow you to switch you form without having someone pull it off" shockwave thought out loud. "how could you do that" Moka asked in disbelief. "that is a question for another time for now i will need to do research but until then here if you stay in that from any longer you will be stuck like that" shockwave in formed her. "how do you know that" she asked. "i do remember saying i scanned it" shockwave explained and handed it to her. "protect my other half" Moka stated with a wink as she clipped the cross back on. the vampire fainted as her eyes and hair returned to normal. catching the girl Shockwave sat her down against the tree and moved to sit at the edge of the cliff.

it was some time later that Moka final woke up. "huh" she muttered as she opened her eyes to see shockwave still without his hologram sitting on the edge of the cliff with one leg dangling off it and the other supporting his arm. "you took your time to awaken" shockwave mentioned and didn't even turn to her. "what happened" Moka asked. "do you not remember when you changed your form" shockwave questioned and at that Moka began to remember and her face blushed when she went over how shockwave is meant to be her mate sense he pulled off the Rosario. "i remember bits of it" she explained. "we should return to our rooms" shockwave mentioned and started walking away from her. "well come along" she said and turned to see her just standing there. "don't you need to return to your human form" Moka advised. "must have slipped my mind" shockwave explained and flicked up the panel on his wrist. a few button later shockwave was covered in light and returned to his human form. "now then" he said and continued walking. "_he sure is an interesting one_" inner Moka mused to herself. "huh?" Moka muttered as she thought she heard someone but waved if off and ran to catch up with shockwave.

it was the following morning and shockwave was calmly walking towards the school when. "morning shockwave" Moka greeted when she ran up beside him. "morning" shockwave replied plainly. "um...i missed breakfast would you mind" Moka trailed off while looking at the ground in embarrassment. "is something wrong" shockwave asked and stopped to face the girl. he didn't get an answer when she lunged at his neck and bit down. "i will never understand organics" shockwave mused to himself as the young vampire drank the energon from his neck. "let's hope this doesn't affect her to much" shockwave thought to himself but it did interest him what affects it would have on the female. "oh your blood is delicious i think I'm addicted" Moka exclaimed happily. "i would like to see the affect before i lose too much energon" shockwave thought and quickened his pace towards the school. the young vampire realised shockwave had left and gave chase after him.


	2. Chapter 2

a few days have passed for the transformer and nothing really note worthy happened well except for a certain vampire trying to suck his blood. it was now morning and shockwave was on his way to his first class. "morning shockwave" Moka greeted and appeared almost out of nowhere. "is there a trick to how you just appear out of the blue" shockwave asked. "mm...i kind of mist breakfast" Moka mentioned and looked down at her shoes in embarrassment. "she is not taking any more of my energon" shockwave thought angrily, he didn't anything against the girl but it did annoy him that she would feed on him. sense he didn't reply she thought it was ok and lunged for his neck. sliding forward shockwave dodged the bite and turned to face the embarrassed vampire. "i am not a substitute for you breakfast" he stated and walked off leaving a confused and slightly hurt teenage girl. "is that what i think of him" she thought to herself. after shockwave had disappeared she decided to go and apologise to him. further ahead the cybertronion was walking through the forest that lead to the school when. "can someone help me" a female voice asked hoping someone would hear. shockwave turned to see a blue haired girl on the ground. "scan indicate nothing is wrong, might as well see what is going on" shockwave mused and decided to make himself known. "is something wrong" he asked as he came out of the tree line. "yes i can't seem to stand my legs just keeping giving way under me" she explained. "would you like help to the infirmary" shockwave asked. "thank you" she said sweetly. shockwave held out his hand and she took before he helped her stand. at this he took the time to have a good look at her. she had blue hair tied in a bun with some of her hair boarder her face. she had purple eyes and a pretty face shockwave would agree if he was an organic. her clothes consisted of the standard white skirt and skirt the female student's wear but instead of the green blazer she was wearing a cream coloured sweeter vest. true to her word the girls legs buckled under her and she fell in to shockwaves chest. "would you like me to carry you" shockwave asked not really caring that the girl was staring at him. "charm" she whispered to herself as her eye glowed slightly. "i don't like to repeat myself" shockwave stated and this shocked the girl. "how can he not be affected" she thought to herself. "shockwave" Moka yelled as she came out of the tree line as well to see shockwave holding the blue haired girl close to him. "oh who's this" Moka asked. "no idea, but she needs to go to the infirmary" shockwave informed the vampire. "oh no worries I'm all better now" the girl explained and dashed off towards the school. "well that was interesting" shockwave mused to himself. "mm...shockwave i want to say I'm sorry about this morning" Moka explained. "you don't need to worry about it Moka, i am not like organics i need my energon inside of my body it doesn't reproduce as quickly as the blood organics have" shockwave explained. "oh sorry" she replied embarrassed that she didn't think of his needs over her own. "there is nothing to worry about just ask if you want some and i will see if i can spar some for you" shockwave explained and started walking towards the school.

it was now after class and Moka was walking down the hallway looking for shockwave. "Moka Akashiya" a female voice called. Moka looked up to see the girl from this morning sitting on the railings of a staircase. "i have come to defeat you" she stated and jumped from the railing. all of the guys around her got a good glance of her under wear as she fell. "huh?" was all Moka could say. "you are the biggest eye sore in my plan" the girl stated angrily. "i am the succubus Kurumu Kurono" the girl introduced herself with a victorious grin on her face. "isn't it against school rules to revile your monster form" Moka asked. "like i care. because of you my plan is now a complete wreck" she stated angrily. "plan" Moka repeated completely confused by this. "the Yokai academy harem plan" Kurumu explained happily and every guy near her started sweating nervously. "but because of you all of the guys all falling for you when they should be falling for me" Kurumu explained angrily. "but i didn't ask for this" Moka tried to defend herself. "it doesn't matter i will be beat in a war for feminine charm" she continued. "what's with all of the noise" someone asked as he pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered. "oh it's you again" shockwave stated as he walked up to the two girls. "oh thank you for helping me this morning" Kurumu said sweetly as she pressed her amazing assets against the mecha chest. "charm" she whispered under her breath. "i did nothing this morning" shockwave corrected. "how could he not be affected by my charm again" Kurumu thought to herself. "shockwave get away from her she is dangerous" Moka yelled. "really nothing seems wrong with her" shockwave mused. "shockwave" Moka whispered to herself. "i have seen what you do to him each morning. he isn't your friend he is your food" Kurumu explained with a sly grin on her face. "no that isn't true" Moka defended. "it may be true that she feeds off of me but i am not her food" shockwave corrected but he didn't chose the best choice of words. Moka stared at him for a second before running out of the building crying her eyes out. "hmm...seems like i did something wrong oh well" shockwave thought to himself. "i think my legs are going to give way can you help me to the infirmary" Kurumu asked. "might as well i have nothing else to do today" shockwave explained and started helping the girl to the infirmary completely missing the smirk plastered on her face.

outside of the school Moka was sitting crying her eyes out over what shockwave said. "is it true is all i think of him is food" she sobbed to herself. "_how long are you going to cry_" a voice stated. "huh" Moka replied looking to find the source of the voice. "_shockwave didn't mean what he said to make you upset. you have to get to him that girl is a succubus is she kisses him he will become her slave for the rest of her life and i don't what to think what she will do with the power he posses_" the voice explained. "who are you" Moka asked. "_i am the your true self i am using the Rosario to talk with you now go_" inner Moka commanded. without another word Moka ran back towards the building to find the robot.

in the infirmary Kurumu was sitting on the bed with her tail wagging happily behind her. "yes i finally made that girl cry" Kurumu exclaimed. "hmm...i wonder what it is like to have a tail" shockwave mused to himself. "i defeated her and got the man everyone has been talking about" Kurumu stated happily. "if we have finished here i will take my leave" shockwave informed her. "wait where are you going" Kurumu asked. "most likely to find Moka other than that i have no idea" Shockwave explained. "what is so good about that girl" Kurumu asked with venom in her voice. "i don't understand the question" shockwave asked, he really didn't he will never understand the emotions of organics. "i throw myself at you and you still go back to her why" Kurumu yelled and angrily. "well for one thing i need to see what i did wrong" shockwave informed the enraged girl. "if i can't have you then no one can" Kurumu sneered and lunged at the transformer. rolling away from her attack her clawed finger nails dug in to the wall behind him. "is there a reason you are attacking me" shockwave asked but only got a growl in response. Kurumu freed herself from the wall and sprouted wings and began to hover in the air. "i did all of those embarrassing things for you and you reject me" Kurumu yelled. "are you even listening to me" Shockwave asked. Kurumu was about to lung at him again when the door burst open and Moka rushed in pushing Kurumu away and out the window. "well that was a great display of strength" shockwave commented. "are you alright" Moka asked. "yes and your timing is quite good i was going to find you to see why you ran away before" Shockwave explained. "it's alright i didn't realise that you didn't mean what you said in a hurtful way" Moka explained happy that shockwave was going to go look for her. "well with that sorted out with i think we have a little bluenette to take care of" shockwave explained and without looking pointed to the rising form of Kurumu. "why can't you just die" she screamed and flew towards the two. Moka ducked out of the way while Shockwave ducked under her, not his best choice. see shockwave on the ground Kurumu shot out her tail and wrapped it around his neck. before Moka or shockwave could do anything Kurumu had flown out of the window with shockwave in toe. "slag" shockwave muttered as he gripped the tail around his neck. "god you are heavier than i thought" Kurumu exclaimed while panting. she was working her wings quite hard just to stay air born. "this is getting tiresome" shockwave stated and the sound of metal moving could be heard. before Kurumu knew it shockwave had a battle axe in his hand and was getting ready to swing it and take the tail clean off. "AAHH" Kurumu screamed as she dropped shockwave in fear of losing her tail. "did you just try and cut off my tail" she screamed. "would you rather i stay in the air" shockwave asked as he landed on the ground without a scratch. at this point Kurumu was royal pissed. with a battle cry Kurumu dove towards shockwave with the intent to slice him in half. shockwave ducked as Kurumu passed over him and shot through the trees slicing them clean in half. "those are some sharp nails" shockwave mused as he got up from the ground with his battle axe ready. Kurumu dived towards him again at a much higher speed which did catch the mecha off guard. with a last minute adjustment shockwave was able to block the attack with the flat side of his axe. he did not block the follow up swing. Kurumu scored a direct hit on the transformers chest but as she hovered in the air above him she noticed nothing happened, she was sure she sliced him across the chest. a second later shockwaves hologram dissipated and reviled the purple cybertronion in all its metal glory. "hmm.. to think my disguise would break if it get's stabbed" shockwave mused out loud. taking a battle stance shockwave allowed the axe to fold back in to his armour and one of his hands change to a new weapon. instead of one of this hands it was replaced by a gun barrel and a metal block just under it. along the block and barrel were green and blue wires. "i rather not kill you so i will be using my ion blaster" shockwave explained as he took aim at the succubus. "you think i gun can beat me" Kurumu sneered. just as she was going to dive down again Moka ran up to shockwave. "shockwave run she is after me not you" Moka yelled at the robot. "why can't you just disappear" Kurumu screamed and dived to kill them both. with Moka beside him shockwave couldn't take the offensive like he normally would in a situation like this. with a quick turn shockwave folded his blaster up and tackled Moka to the ground so she wouldn't get impaled. this would have been simple as shockwave could have got back to his feat and taken Kurumu down but alas fate was not in his favour and it really never was. just as he tackled Moka his hand grabbed on to the Rosario on her neck. the next thing the transformer saw was a flash of red and black light as Moka changed in to her vampire form. and she did not look happy. "is there a reason why your are on top of me" she asked in a calm tone. "if it mattered i would apologise but right now i just saved you from being sliced in two" shockwave stated and rose to his feet. "your other half decided it was good to get in to the middle of this fight" shockwave explained and offered her his hand. she swatted the hand away and jumped to her feat. "don't blame me for my other halves actions" Moka stated. "right now i really could not care" shockwave explained and returned his hand to his blaster form. "just how many weapons does he have" Moka thought to herself. "before we continue this answer me one question why did you attack us" shockwave demanded. "why? it's because i am on a mission" Kurumu yelled. "and that mission involves killing us" shockwave questioned. "each succubus must find her destined one, the man that will help repopulate are species" Kurumu continued not even listening to the other questions. "is she even listening" shockwave asked still keeping his aim at the flying girl. "we need to find the perfect man for us in the pool of men we charm. and because of her i can't for fill my task" Kurumu screamed as she pointed at the sliver haired vampire. "this is the reason you bare your fangs at me, what i idiotic reason" Moka stated blankly. at this comment Kurumu was to enraged to think clearly and dived towards Moka. "well i guess i can stay out of this one again" shockwave mused and stepped to the side to watch the young succubus get her ass beaten. "you are far too slow" Moka commented while side stepping the dive and grabbing on to Kurumu's tail. with a yank of her tail Moka spun and throw her in to a tree with quite a loud thud. "well that was interesting" shockwave commented and he watched Moka slowly stalk towards the injured girl. "maybe i should teach you a lesson. maybe if i rip off your tail and wings you won't go around and attack your superiors" Moka explained calmly. "this is not going to end well" shockwave thought as he started to make his way towards the two. by now Moka was in front of a frightened Kurumu who was balling her eyes out and begging for forgiveness. just as Moka was going to get any closer to her shockwave stepped in. "i think that is enough" shockwave stated. "she tried to seduce you and then tried to kill us why shouldn't she get punished" Moka asked in a irritated tone. "i can understand her situation. her species isn't the only one on the verge of being wiped out" shockwave explained. "it may not be the same sense as my kind are killing themselves but the facts are the same. she did this because she thought it was right now i believe you should back off before i force you" shockwave stated in a his clod voice while his single eye met Moka's. "you think you can defeat a vampire" Moka scuffed, yet on the inside she was hoping it was true and that made it easier to gain this boy as her mate. "please you organics are no match for the youngest cybertronion" shockwave chuckled and he raised his hand and held out Moka's Rosario. "we shall see" Moka scuffed and snatched the cross from shockwaves hand. "you seem to surprise me every time we meet my dear" she said and clipped the Rosario on to her neck. after all of this Kurumu couldn't believe what had just happened the boy she was trying to kill had just saved her from a vampire and even stated that he could defeat her with ease. it was a little too much and she broke in to tears as Moka returned to her pink haired self and fainted in to his arms. shockwave caught the pinkette in his metal arms. picking her up bridal style he turned to face the crying Kurumu. "why are you crying organic" shockwave asked but only got more crying as a response. "slag...just remember this young one. everyone can chose their own path you never have to follow the example others set you" shockwave stated before turning around and walking away. Kurumu dried her eyes only to be blinded by a light as shockwave activated his hologram again. as she watched the boy leave Kurumu couldn't help but remember the words he spoke. ""i can understand you situation. her species isn't the only one on the verge of being wiped out" " she felt a connection between them even if shockwave was one of the transformers that enjoyed the killing of his own kind but she didn't know that.

out in the empty void of space a lone ship was simple drifting in any direction it felt like. in the ships main room sat the lord of all decepticons. currently the lord was in deep thought about something when the worst person he ever knew barged in to the room. this person wasn't even one of his most hated enemies in fact this was his right hand man. "lord megatron" the man yelled as he pushed the doors open with a grim expression on his metal face. "what is it this time starscream" megatron asked with an irritated tone. "the news that shockwave has left us and no party has been sent to retrieve him" starscream yelled. "if shockwave want to leave that is up to him, he will return eventually and more than likely have a new weapon or something" megatron stated and spun in his chair to face away from the annoying bot. "but lord without him we can't further are weapon research" starscream yelled. "you know as well as i do that we can't make the him return, he will kill anyone that annoys him without a second thought" megatron stated, in truth he was probably the only one to be able to match shockwave in a fight.

while these two continued their argument a certain yellow autobot was driving through the vent and happened to listen in on the conversation. "well this is bad" the yellow car stated. "i have to tell optimis about this" he thought as he started driving again.

back in the main room starscream was still yelling even though megatron had stopped listening to him. "and that is why we need him to return" starscream finished. "starscream leave my sight before i kill you, it would be a waste to try and get shockwave to return faster than he would want to and many of my men will die because of it" megatron stated with no room for arguing back. starscream mumbled something about when he is in charge no one will leave his side as he left the room. "at least i didn't tell him about him becoming a rouge, starscream wouldn't shut up if i did that" megatron thought as he returned to thinking about his invasion of earth and the army he is currently building.

on earth optimis had just finished his conversation with the autobot on the decepticon war ship. "that is surprising news bumblebee, head to the shuttle bay, a ship will be there to pick you up" optimis ordered. he switch off the computer and sat back in to his metal chair this was bad. "one of the worst decepticons has been on earth all this time and we hadn't noticed" he mused to himself as he started to think of a plan to take care of the sadistic scientist. looking down at the hollow pad in front of him optimis thought of an idea "Jazz should be done with his system check by now" he mused as he started up the call.

back at Yokai academy shockwave was walking to the school building. "it should be another week and my lab will be finished" he thought as the pink haired vampire noticed him walking. rushing out to meet him she passed three guys who thought she was running at them. when she didn't stop running they all broke down and started crying. "good morning shockwave" Moka greeted as she latched on to his arm. "morning" shockwave replied not really paying attention to his surroundings. "is something wrong" Moka asked when she heard his monotone voice she got worried. "mm...no just thinking" shockwave replied and just when the vampire was going to question him further. "GOOD MORINING" someone practically yelled at them from behind. Moka freaked out a little and jolted around to see the person addressing them, shockwave just turned not really caring at the moment. "i made some cookies for you shockwave, if you want we can eat them together" Kurumu asked as she held out a bag of cookies to the mecha. "what are you doing" Moka asked suspiciously. "mm...may i" shockwave asked as he reached for the bag, he never had a cookie before so he might as well try it. grabbing one of the cookies he proceeded to eat it while Moka questioned Kurumu about this. "Kurumu what are you doing" Moka asked in a angry tone. "remember when i said about my race giving each female a task to find their destined one" Kurumu asked and got a nod from Moka and a blank look from shockwave. "well i decided that it's shockwave" Kurumu stated happily. "slag" shockwave muttered. "what. why you tired to kill him yesterday" Moka yelled. "but even when i did he protected me and at that moment i totally fall for him" Kurumu said dreamily and hugged the shocked transformer. "so how about me and you skip class" Kurumu suggested. "no. you can't" Moka yelled and grabbed on to shockwaves arm pulling him away from the love struck girl. "why not he is my destined one" Kurumu yelled and pulled shockwave back towards her. "slag, how did i end up like this" shockwave muttered to himself. "maybe it was a bad idea to say no to that clocking device" shockwave mused as the girls continued their tug of war with his body. "he mine" Kurumu stated. "no." Moka yelled and dropped shockwave's arm. he thought they had given up but he was sadly mistaken. Moka had dropped his arm and grabbed on to his shoulder and neck. next thing shockwave knew Moka was sucking the energon out of his neck. "I'm going to need to finish that energon extractor faster than i thought" shockwave muttered as the girl broke in to another argument about him.


	3. Chapter 3

it was a normal day for the cybertronion well as normal as it could get. Shockwave was just walking towards class when i huge group of students were gathering around a single bulletin board. making his way to the front he looked at the board and took note that he was fist out of all of the student's. "hmm...looks like that knowledge of the human world came in handy" Shockwave mused as he started to hear some comments from behind him. "look it's Moka" one of the male student's yelled. "look she got thirteenth place she's smart and beautiful" another commented. "oh good morning Shockwave" Moka greeted and ran up to hug the mecha. "no she's hanging out with him again" all of the males cried. "why does she get to be with him" some of the girls grumbled. "how did you do" Moka asked. "first out of the whole year" Shockwave stated like it was nothing. "you got first that's great i wonder where i came" she wondered and looked at the board. "wow i got thirteenth that's great i knew that extra studying would help" Moka cheered. "Aww..." was the sound of a certain blue haired girl. "216th that's horrible" Kurumu exclaimed. "it looks like you need to do some studying" Moka advised. "well then Shockwave can you help me you did the best in our year" Kurumu asked as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "i don't see why not you can come to my lab after school" Shockwave informed her. "you have a lab" Moka asked. "yes i should show you two after school" Shockwave suggested and got some very ecstatic nods from the girls. as this was happening a little drown haired girl was walking up to the board. "second place" she exclaimed in disbelief. "who got first" she wondered and looked at her name above hers. "well well well Yukari you did very well in this exam" a big student commented. Yukari turned around to see three big guys looking down at her. "but don't let this get to your head because i am the class rep your an annoyance and being here gives me a headache" he growled. "and what with this hat it's against school rules" he growled and ripped the hat from her head. "hay give that back" she yelled. "you don't have permission to wear these clothes" one of the guy behind the leader stated. Yukari got upset and pulled out a heart shaped wand and waved it behind her back. above the three guys, three large pans materialised above them and fell on their heads. "ha serves your right" Yukari laughed as the three got up. "now you do it" the leader yelled and was about to lung at her when. "STOP" a certain pink haired vampire yelled as she stepped in between the two. "i know i don't have anything to do with this but i can't let you hurt a little girl" Moka explained. "boss that Moka if we attack her the guy with purple hair will get us" one of the lackeys pointed out. "you had better listen to your friends advise" Shockwave chuckled from behind the three. the leader knew he was not going to win this and turned around to run away. "i won't forget this" he yelled as he disappeared around the school. "are you alright" Moka asked as she picked up Yukari's hat. "y-yes" Yukari replied. "oh your Yukari sendo you second place on the exam" Moka stated cheerfully. "mm...so you must have skipped a few grade because you're so smart" Moka continued. "it's nothing you're the one that's really cool" Yukari stated. "i really like your outfit" Moka commented. "i don't think this is going to end well" Shockwave thought and decided to run some system checks while this was happening. "well...i...i LOVE YOU MOKA" Yukari yelled as she jumped up and tackled Moka to the ground. "hmm... i was right" shockwave mused to himself. "what. huh" Moka stammered in confusion. "please go out with me i really want you to be my girlfriend" she asked very loudly i might add. "mm...i can be a friend... and a girl" Moka replied nervously. "not the best chose of words. the young girls heart rate has just escalated" Shockwave mused to himself.

Shockwave was now following Moka and Yukari in the hallway as every male student just stared at them. why well Yukari is currently hugging Moka from behind and fondling her breast as they walk. "please...stop...Yukari" Moka moaned as Yukari didn't stop. "wow Moka your breast are so big I'm so jealous of you" Yukari commented. "Yukari can you please stop Moka is uncomfortable with you doing this to her" Shockwave advised as he was getting sick of all the student's looking at them. "i know who you are" Yukari stated and as stopped and turned around to face him. "your Shockwave of class 3-A, academic ability way above average, sports ability way above average hobbies unknown, monster type unknown but rumoured to be extremely strong and dangerous. you are a perfect guy but i will not let you have Moka" she yelled. "i don't care if you have Moka but you are drawing attention from everyone else" Shockwave replied blankly. "I'm declaring war on you" Yukari yelled and waved her magic wand. a door opened behind the three and a bucket and two brooms flew out and attacked Shockwave. Shockwave just stood there as the brooms hit him and the bucket landed on his head. "are you finished" Shockwave asked in his normal monotone voice. "Shockwave are you alright" Moka asked. "fine" Shockwave replied. "but seeing as your new friend is going to attack me again i will take my leave" Shockwave stated and started walking away, leaving a slightly hurt Moka and a victorious Yukari.

Shockwave was now in the infirmary with Kurumu because she insisted to see if he got hurt after all of that. "i assure you i am fine Kurumu" Shockwave explained. "yes, thanks to Yukari I'm all alone with my destined one" Kurumu thought happily. "Shockwave she attacked you please let me help" Kurumu said suggestively. "there is nothing wrong" Shockwave explained but that didn't stop Kurumu pushing him to the bed.

outside the window Yukari was looking inside while holding a doll made of straw in her hands. holding the doll she made it punch itself and she looked inside but nothing happened. "what" Yukari whispered to herself as she tried again and again.

back inside the infirmary Kurumu was on top of shockwave preventing him from moving. "you should really let me help you" Kurumu purred. "i don't believe this is helping anyone" Shockwave stated. he was going to try and move when Kurumu grabbed his hands and started making him massage her breast. "what are you doing" shockwave asked in quite a bit of confusion. "i don't know i can't control my body, but i like it" Kurumu explained and whispered the last part. Kurumu then moved his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. "whatever is happening this is my chance" Kurumu thought as she realised that she was nose to nose with her crush. "are you able to do anything" shockwave asked. "i can't move my body" she lied as she edged her face closer to his. just as their lips were about to meet the door opened. "sorry guys i finally got away from Yukari" Moka panted as she looked up. "what. Kurumu are you trying to charm him" Moka yelled. "no i can't control my body" Kurumu explained and she looked over at her. "damn i was so close" Kurumu thought as shockwave slowly pushed her up. "HA" someone laughed from outside the window. shockwave looked over to see Yukari looking in to the room with a straw doll in her hands. "well that explains a lot" shockwave stated as he got out of the bed and walked over to the window. "i think you better get in here" shockwave stated in an un-amused tone. now Yukari was standing behind Moka as shockwave glared at her. "now explain why you are doing these things" shockwave asked. "you are trying to steal Moka from me" Yukari yelled. "you don't seem to realise that i am not stealing anyone" shockwave explained and didn't notice the disappointed look on Moka's face. "if this is your reasoning for annoying me then i should end this annoyance now" shockwave said darkly as his eye glowed purple and the sound of metal being moved could be heard coming from his right arm. "shockwave stop she is just a little kid she doesn't know any better" Moka said in defence. "your point is invalid as i know people younger than her how no the deference between annoying someone who could kill them" shockwave growled and a axe appeared in his hands. "so tell me why i should get rid of this annoyance" shockwave asked. "shockwave look at yourself how can you say that all she needs is a friend" Moka replied. "i don't need a friend i have been alone all my life" Yukari stated. "you know i will never understand organics" shockwave stated as his axe disappeared as he turned around and walked towards the door. "where are you going" Moka asked. "as i said i don't understand so i will leave" shockwave said as he disappeared around the corner. "Moka we should go after him" Kurumu advised. "yes" Moka said as she started walking towards the door. "why do you pick him over me" Yukari asked. "he is my first friend and i don't want to lose him over something like this" Moka explained. "fine i don't need any of you" Yukari yelled as she turned around and ran out the window. "this day just gets better and better doesn't it" Kurumu pointed out.

out in the forest shockwave was leaning against a tree thinking about what he said. "why do organics have such feelings" shockwave wondered as he stared up towards the cloudy sky. "shockwave" a female voice called. shockwave looked to see Kurumu and Moka walking towards him. "yes" shockwave replied. "we came to see if you were ok" Kurumu admitted with concern in her voice. "as you can see i am fine, why are you not with the little one" shockwave asked. "we came to see if you are ok. you are our friend" Moka explained. "Friend why does this world hold meaning to you all" shockwave asked. "what do you mean" Moka asked as she was confused by the statement. "you all say friend but i do not know what it really means you all hold some kind of emotion behind the word but i have yet to know what that emotion is" shockwave explained. "shockwave being a friend just means you care for a person enough to stand beside them through everything and still come out as friends" Moka explained. "or maybe more" Kurumu added. "maybe that is why i didn't have friends back then" shockwave mused aloud. "what do you mean" Moka asked. "nothing no we should go get Yukari because she is currently screaming for help" shockwave pointed out as he heard her voice screaming. "how do you know that" Kurumu asked. "questions later" shockwave said as he started walking toward the direction of the scream.

deeper in the forest Yukari was on the group crying in fear as she was about to be eaten by the three bullies from this morning. "boss i saw we eat her" one of the lackeys suggested. "that's a good idea, I'm sure her brains can help in the next exam" the leader explained with a sick smile on his face. opening his jaws he was ready to bite down on the girls head when. "sorry but eating brains does not make you smarter" a monotone voice stated from behind them. the three lizard men turned to see shockwave standing there with his arms crossed and a emotionless expression on his face. "sense i have your attention now i will ask once, leave now or this will go badly for you" shockwave stated. "why is he helping me" Yukari thought to herself as she watched the three lizard men and shockwave staring at each other. "boss if we beat this guy we will be known as the strongest in the school" one of the lackeys explained. "then let's get him" the leader roared and charged forward. shockwave let out a sigh as the three didn't listen to his warnings. ducking under the lung shockwave shot up his fist and connected it to the man's chest. if you listened closely you could hear the sound of a few ribs breaking as shockwave continued with his punch. with the leader out of the way from now shockwave stood up and aimed his hand at the next lizard man. not really knowing what was happening the lizard man charged forward. shockwave pulled the trigger of his invisible gun and fired off a spinning disk at the charging enemy. without having time to dodge the disk embedded itself in the creatures shoulder as shockwaves hologram shuttered and dissipated. "hmm...i thought i fixed that problem" shockwave mused as he watched the lizard try and rip the disk from his shoulder. "I'm going to kill you" the leader roared as he and his men attacked at once. seeing the problem Shockwave ducked under the first one, smashed his gear shedder into the face of the second and round house kicked the last. "weaklings" shockwave stated darkly and his gun changed back in to his hand. as the lizard men got up shockwave made his battle axe appear. "now how about we finish this" shockwave asked as he swung his axe and scratched the ground beside him. the scratch he made glowed red for a second as the area around it dried up a little. "how about it boys" shockwave asked as he took a stance holding his axe on his shoulders. the three didn't say anything but charge at him again. shockwave didn't show any remorse when the first one got close to him. side stepped the charge shockwave brought his axe down on the poor monsters shoulder and sliced right through it. "AAAAAHH" the lizard screamed as his arm dropped off and blood exploded out of his wound. "i think i will take your head" shockwave stated as he swung his axe. before the axe hit it target shockwave was shoulder charge by another lizard man. cursing to himself shockwave planted his feet on the ground and halted the lizards charge. the monster didn't even get time to scream when the butt of the axe smashed in to his face breaking most of his teeth and knocking him unconscious. with one of them out of the way shockwave returned his attention to the remain lizard men. the one with only one arm was pissed beyond belief and the leader was just angry that this unknown monster was beating them easily. "seeing as you two still want to fight. come at me" shockwave taunted. the one with one arm lunged at him ready to bite his head off. shockwave didn't even flinch as the beast neared him. with a single motion shockwave spun and punched the beast in the face. continuing his spin shockwave brought his axe to bare and slice the creatures side open with a rewarding spray of blood. standing up straight shockwave kicked the lizard in the face knocking him out and away from him. turning to face the last one shockwave new the leader was scared but was not going to back down to him. the lizard steeled his resolve and charged forward with the intent to avenge his friends. not really caring anymore shockwave lifted up his axe and throw it at the oncoming lizard. with no room to move the axe embedded itself in to the lizards shoulder while the disk was still in his other shoulder. roaring with pain the leader didn't see shockwave walk in front of him before it was too late. not really caring about the bully shockwave lifted his foot and smashed it into his face, at the same time he got a grip on to his axe and tore it out of the lizards arm easily.

with the three own knocked out shockwave turned to Yukari who was standing beside a tree with Moka and Kurumu all with shocked and amazed expressions on their faces. "are you alright" shockwave asked. "why-why did you help me" Yukari asked. "i realised that i was wrong and you really need a friend to help you through your troubles" shockwave admitted. "fri-friend" Yukari questioned and before anyone knew it she was balling her eyes out over this. "slag. Moka I'm not good with this kind of thing" shockwave explained blankly. "don't worry" Moka reassured him.

in the autobot base optimis sat in his chair while reading through numerous reports his comrades have gathered on shockwave. just then the door to his office and a silver transformer walked in. the transformer had wheels on his arms and legs and his body was the hood of a car. he had a face but his eyes were covers by a single visor lens. "yo prime i heard you were looking for me" the bot stated. "yes Jazz i have a mission for you" the leader of the autobots stated. "and what would that be" Jazz asked. "from a report from bumblebee it seems shockwave is on the planet" optimis explained. realising this Jazz went from smiling to frowning. "that is bad" jazz stated. "yes, are satellites can't find him so I am tasking you with the job of locating him and finding out his intentions here" optimis explained. "shouldn't we send him on a one way trip to the well of sparks" jazz suggested. "we cannot risk attacking him in case civilians are involved" optimist explained. "dang well what are the leads so far" Jazz asked. "i will debrief you later first i need you to rescan a mode of transport" optimis explained. "what were am i going" Jazz asked/yelled. "his last known location in Japan so you will need to pick a car or bike so you can travel there without getting caught" optimis explained. "fine" Jazz said in a childish way, he liked his car but he knew he had to change it. "so what do we got for me" Jazz asked.

back at Yokai academy Kurumu and Moka were walking towards their homeroom with boxes the teacher had asked them to get. "so how is Yukari doing" Kurumu asked. "good, she apologised to her class and i think they realised that they were in the wrong as well" Moka explained. "well as long as she stops annoying me and my destined one" Kurumu stated and Moka fumed at this. "he is not your destined one" Moka yelled and they came in sight of the door. "but shockwave i love you" someone screamed for inside the class room. "what's going on" Moka asked as she opened the door to fins Yukari with her arms around shockwaves waist. "thank primus, Moka help" shockwave pleaded as he tried to get the young witch off of him. "what going on" Moka asked again. "I'm here expressing my love to shockwave as i now love you both" Yukari explained happily. "someone get her off of me" shockwave asked. "Yukari don't you have class now" Kurumu asked. "yes but my class is right next to yours so i can come over and play all the time" Yukari exclaimed and tightened her grip on shockwave. "sorry but shockwave is my destined one" Kurumu said as she tried to pull the girl off of the  
robot. "one he is mine and Moka's" Yukari yelled. "slag" shockwave sighed, his life was not getting any easier. "your both wrong" Moka stated and everyone looked at her. "shockwave is mine" she yelled and lunged at the cybertronion. as she tackled him to the ground she bit in to his neck while the others were quite shocked at this.


End file.
